ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Puppetmon
Puppetmon is a Puppet Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the fictional Pinocchio, and whose English name is derived from "Puppet". It is referred to as "Pinomon" in Finnish materials. It was built from the body of a cursed Cherrymon, and it is thought that it was probably constructed from Cherrymon's data by a single fiendish hacker. It has an appearance like a , but it can move under its own volition. Its personality is detestable, as it tells fibs, and when a computer presents false information, it is the work of Puppetmon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pinochimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Pinochimon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon. He can also be found in the wild, and is also used by the Blood Knights as well. His skill is "Puppet Pummel'" which costs 32MP and is a single-enemy attack. It is the strongest skill for nature-property digimon if counting the damage points only. Digimon Digital Card Battle After A's loss, Puppetmon appears as an opponent in Infinity Tower along with MetalSeadramon, LadyDevimon, and Piedmon. The Puppetmon card belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1540, circle attack 790, triangle attack 570 and jamming cross attack 380. It can be obtained by fusing WaruMonzaemon and Monzaemon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 3 Puppetmon can be found in Amaterasu's Admin Center where 5 of the A.o.A Troopers have one. Also the Xuan Wu Chief has a Puppetmon. It is also available as a Brown Mega Card with 36/30. Digimon World DS Puppetmon digivolves from Mamemon if level 42+ and Machine EXP 12000+. It also says he is a cursed Woodmon, although Woodmon does not appear in the game. Puppetmon is also found at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Puppetmon is #307, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 299 HP, 317 MP, 139 Attack, 136 Defense, 131 Spirit, 130 Speed, and 75 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Retreat, MoneySaver4, and Skill Master traits. Puppetmon digivolves from Tekkamon. In order to digivolve to Puppetmon, your Digimon must be at least level 55, with 20,000 Machine experience, but only if you've previously befriended a Machinedramon. Puppetmon can DNA digivolve to Apocalymon with MetalSeadramon. Puppetmon can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon World Championship Puppetmon digivolves from WaruMonzaemon with 60 machine AP and 60 darkness AP, or Cherrymon with 60 virus AP and 60 machine AP. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Puppetmon digivolves from Cherrymon. In order to digivolve, Cherrymon must be level 46 or higher with 180 Attack. In addition, Puppetmon must have been revived, and Cherrymon must have been befriended. Digimon Masters Attacks *'Puppet Pummel' (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder. *'Puppet Pummel' (Flying Cross Cutter): Throws the wooden cross on its back like a sharp boomerang. * *'Drill Nose': Spins its metallic nose like a drill. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Jungle Troopers family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Fictional puppets Category:Fictional dolls and dummies Category:Villains